ForgetMeNot
by Dreamy Duskywing
Summary: Naminé looses her twin brother and gets moved to 'Destiny Islands' to learn to cope with her loss. Who will be able to help the girl to open up and embrace life once more?  AU, probable OOC. Title change 'cos it was too cheesey!
1. Mourning

**A.N** – This has really got to stop. I go back to college and get attacked by about 7 different plots that won't leave me alone! GARGH!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the characters, they've just come to play for a while. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and those Sqeenix guys whose name I may or may not have misspelt SORRY! LOL.

* * *

She ran. Ignoring the biting cold of the wind driving a mix of rain and snow against her mostly exposed skin, ignoring the sting of sharp stones cutting into her now mostly numb bare feet, ignoring the sound of wailing sirens sounding in the distance, Naminé fled as fast as she could, along the long winding track, back the way she'd come that summer.

It had been bright sunshine, birds singing, and crickets chirping. Naminé was oblivious to the happiness of the day as she clung tightly to her elder sister's hand. Her twin brother had died, and since then awful things had happened, contorting her quietly happy life into one filled with nightmares. Naminé had always been quiet and arty. She loved to draw. Roxas had been more outgoing; he enjoyed struggle battles and skateboarding. It was after he lost a struggle tournament that he'd gone skateboarding in the dark and run under the wheels of a car. Naminé knew, cliché as it seems, the second Roxas had been hit. She woke up in the room she shared with Kairi, screaming and covered in sweat. By the time she'd convinced her family something was wrong and led them unerringly to the site of the accident, it was too late. Roxas had lost too much blood and was declared dead on site. Naminé was heartbroken and stopped speaking but didn't shed one single tear. She refused to eat more than the bare minimum and even stopped drawing. Her family were so scared that they would lose her along with Roxas that they bought the mourning girl to the hospital to see the psychiatrist. Dr Zexion said that she would come to terms with her loss in time, it was just the close bond she'd shared with her twin that made the healing process longer. There was nothing he could do.

Naminé collapsed, she had not eaten enough recently to sustain her body. Having been rushed into hospital, Naminé was told that if she didn't start to care for herself properly, she would die. The girl showed no response. It was decided that it may be best for the girl to be taken to an isolated sanctuary usually used to home rehabilitation patients as they learnt to deal with their addictions. Naminé could benefit from the 24-hour care and support of the highly specialised staff. Kairi held Naminé's hand as she and their parents took her to the 'Destiny Islands'. This was the name of the Sanctuary, so called because it was built in the middle of a large lake, connected to the shore by a long, spindly bridge. The sanctuary housed its patients in small apartments. Some had kitchens and bathrooms, others were just bedrooms. Naminé and her family were greeted by a tall, smiling man with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He shook hands with the girl's parents. Naminé was gazing at her feet and remained unresponsive as she stood hand in hand with Kairi. "Good afternoon, my name is Riku and I am in charge of the apartment block in which Naminé will be staying. If you would follow me?" he said, smiling still and led the group through a door and out into a beautiful garden. The adults walked a way behind Naminé and Kairi after Riku pointed out their destination to the girls. He noticed Naminé's attention being drawn to the garden and filed away the snippet of information for later reference.

"Naminé will be homed in an apartment with only a bedroom to begin with." Riku was saying quietly to the girl's parents. "This is because of her level of responsiveness and the fact that she is currently not eating properly. It will allow us to monitor her closely. As a patient becomes stronger and more autonomous, they are rewarded with more freedom. As Naminé learns to open up about her emotions and to eat and care for herself properly, she will be moved to a room with more comfort and then in her final stage of living here, she will have her own apartment with small sitting room and a kitchen. This encourages our patients to learn how to live in the outside world again. They are encouraged to take classes in cooking and are taught how to do everyday household chores such as vacuuming, washing, ironing and we also take them shopping so that they can plan their week's meals and buy supplies. For the first two weeks you will be free to visit as frequently as you can. However, once Naminé has settled in, visiting hours will be between eleven in the morning and four in the afternoon every Saturday. It is essential that your daughter begins to think of us as her support system so that she will be able to trust us to help her. You are welcome to bring any small comforts, such as her own bed sheets and plush toys when you visit. I would suggest that you don't bring any food stuffs until she is eating properly though. You may also correspond through letters, email and infrequent phone calls, although we usually let the patient phone home when they are feeling particularly well and have done something they are proud of and want to share, or even if they are feeling extremely low and need the comfort and security of home."

Soon Naminé was settled down in her new room, having been hugged and kissed and given numerous promises of visits the following day. Riku smiled reassuringly at the quiet girl who was perched on the sofa that sat in front of a low coffee table. Kairi had told her that the room was nicer than the one she'd had in her first year of college in the dorms. The room was bright and airy. The walls were painted a delicate shade of lilac, the light shades, curtains and current bed sheets a darker purple to contrast. The sofa was squishy and comfortable, cream in colour and sat beside a tall white washed wooden chest of drawers. Across the room from the sofa was a desk, similar in design to the chest of drawers. The comfy desk chair was purple cushioned and sucked the person using it into the perfect posture and position to work. Opposite the door was the double bed. The wall was festooned with little purple cube shaped shelves jutting from the wall. Over the desk were more conventional style white wood shelves and on each side of the bed stood a small bedside table with two drawers each. Naminé had taken this all in with a blank gaze and had then sat on the edge of the sofa with her hands folded demurely in her lap. "I'll just go and ask a nurse to come and talk to you about dinner and everything. Tomorrow morning you'll meet your special carer. Each person living here has someone assigned to them. Usually this leads to friendship and having someone to talk to can usually make everything easier. Your carer's name is Sora. He's only a little older than you but is full of energy and fun. You're the first person he is being assigned to, so he's really excited." Riku stopped talking when he realised that the girl was completely ignoring his words, not in a rude way, but more like she simply was unaware that she had company. Frowning slightly, Riku left the room and wrote down that the occupant of the room would need careful observation before going to find one of the most patient and motherly nurses that cared for those living in Riku's 'house'.

"Hey sweetie." The nurse said, smiling at the small girl still sat on the very edge of the sofa after closing the door. "My name is Luxord and I am going to be the nurse who cares for you during your stay here!" Seemingly oblivious to the girl's disinterest, the man sat beside her on the sofa with an expansive sigh. Slowly, Naminé looked up at the man and blinked at him. He was blond haired with a little beard and at least one piercing in his ear. "Hi Darlin'." He said, meeting her gaze and smiling, the action forming little crinkles in the skin around his eyes. She blinked her big blue eyes once more before the smallest, most wavering smile possible graced her lips.

"You're my nurse?" she asked, her voice whispering and rough with disuse. Outside the room, listening to the conversation taking off inside, Riku grinned. Luxord beamed at the girl.

"I might not be much to look at, but I'm the best nurse 'round these parts!" he boasted, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Now, what do you think about me and you having dinner in here together tonight? I, for one, am starving. The other patient I've been looking out for, Xigbar, thinks he's a pirate. And, I do believe he's been flirting with me shamelessly since he arrived four weeks ago! I haven't had much of an appetite after fighting to keep his hands away from my ars...ah, my body." Luxord grinned and blushed simultaneously causing Naminé to giggle breathily.

"I'd like to have dinner with you." She said with a nod and watched the nurse smile and leave with a parting wave.

The next morning, Luxord tapped politely at the door to Naminé's room and smiled down at the little blonde haired girl who looked angelic all dressed in a white skirt and cream coloured turtle neck. "Good morning honey! That boy Sora's not very well, so I'm going to be here for you until he gets better." Naminé beamed up at the man and moved back to allow him to bring breakfast into the room. She looked horrified at the sheer amount of food piled onto the tray, but Luxord sat down and started piling a plate full with food and pushed another plate over to her. "I hope you don't mind me joining you again, I have been rushed off my feet this morning!" He mumbled around a mouthful of warm toast. Naminé shook her head and began choosing a few items to place on her own plate. Snorting in amusement, Luxord reached over and doubled the amount of food swiftly. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He scolded teasingly, waggling a finger at her before returning to his meal. Naminé giggled and took a bite of a pain au chocolate when her door opened to admit Kairi, who was poking fun at Riku, and the girls' parents. All four of them froze in the entrance to the room when they saw Naminé smiling and eating beside a muscular man dressed in a nurse's uniform. Kairi was the first to move, going over and enveloping her sister in a hug.

"I missed you." She murmured into Naminé's neck and felt her eyes fill with tears as her little sister wrapped her arms about her and rubbed soothing circles across her back.

As the days progressed, Naminé opened up considerably under Luxord's attention. Her family visited every day, either all together or in pairs. They bought little comforts from home, favourite items of clothing, pads of paper, coloured pencils (just in case), plush toys, books, a trinket box filled with coloured beach glass, little statuettes and other things that slowly transformed the room into one that reflected the inhabitants life. The girl's personal carer was very ill and Luxord had to split his time between her and Xigbar, eventually introducing his two charges and spending time together as a group. While the weather was warm enough and dry, the trio walked around the gardens. But as Naminé's two weeks of free visiting was up, the weather began to deteriorate as autumn took hold. They moved their activities indoors, Xigbar taught the girl to play poker and Luxord taught her how to cheat. Riku watched inconspicuously, smiling to himself as he watched the pale, withdrawn girl become more animated, laughing at some of the more outrageous comments and arguments the two men exchanged. She clearly looked forward to visits on Sundays and interacted wonderfully with her family. One week, as October was drawing to a close, Naminé sat with Xigbar in the large room full of different arts outlets and painted the man a picture of a pirate ship on the moonlit sea. Xigbar was overjoyed and quite contentedly displayed his framed picture to Naminé's family with a beaming smile. The girl's parents were thrilled to see their daughter finally beginning to settle back into her old character, but Riku was concerned. Although Naminé was showing progress, Luxord had not managed to convince her to share anything about her late brother. Riku believed firmly that you couldn't begin to feel better until you experienced all the bad parts of the wounding that took place. Naminé needed to feel all the negative emotions, cry and be angry if needed, before she could start healing the hole left by her brother's death.

November passed without any change; Naminé would draw or paint for the other people in Riku's 'house' but never for herself. Ursula was a very buxom older woman recovering from excessive drinking and occasional drug abuse. She requested the little blonde paint her two eels almost biting the other's tail. The resulting picture was slightly creepy, each eel blind in one eye, the other glowing yellow. However, Ursula was thrilled and insisted on carrying the image every where she went, naming it '_Flotsam and Jetsam_'. When she received visitors, Naminé sat and talked animatedly about the different people she'd met and interacted with during the week, absorbed as much information about life outside Destiny Islands and stood sadly beside Luxord or Riku to wave goodbye as her visitors left. She was starting to feel trapped. Kairi was busy with college, studying psychology. When she visited, Naminé felt that her elder sister enjoyed talking to Riku and any other member of staff willing to discuss 'zeitgeists', 'demand characteristics' and as the younger girl watched her sister animatedly discuss such confusing things, she felt more and more distanced. Roxas was the only one to ever really understand her, and now she had no one left. She was alone and yet surrounded by people, isolated in a place that was meant to be becoming her support system. As Xigbar became more and more demanding of Luxord's attention, Naminé found herself smiling comfortingly at the frazzled nurse and assuring him that she would be perfectly fine occupying herself. But she knew that wasn't true. Naminé could feel herself regressing back into her silent shell and prayed for something, anything to come and mix up her cloying routine.

"Naminé, this is Sora." Riku's voice pulled the girl's attention from her work. She glanced up from the painting of a desert scene with what looked like a tiger's head rising out of the sand and focused her eyes on a pair almost exactly the same shade as her own. Said eyes sparkled and crinkled at the corners as their owner smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naminé. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to finally get here, but as I'm sure Riku's told you, I've not been well. BUT! I'm fine now and I'm sure we'll get to be close friends!" The blonde stood frozen, pale yellow paint dripping from her brush to splatter unnoticed onto the sand in her painting. Her wide oceanic blue eyes had turned from curiosity to shock to horror and were now like chips of ice. The wind howling outside was all that the trio could hear for a minute. Riku stepped across the room softly and pried the brush from Naminé's titan-like grip, placed it in the plastic tumbler of water and then carefully drew the diminutive girl to his chest in a protective gesture. She was trembling. Sora's eyes widened at the silver haired boy's display of affection and frowned at the words Riku was mouthing at him, "_Get Luxord._" Once Sora grasped what was being asked of him he bolted out of the room, scared for his patient. The girl had gone as white as the snow that had fell the night before, soft and pristine under the wispy moonlight and twinkling stars. It hadn't lasted; the rain that followed had chased it away. Sora could only hope that Luxord would be able to do the same for Naminé.

Luxord rushed behind Sora and, on spotting Naminé shuddering in the circle of Riku's arms, he swiftly overtook the bewildered boy and set to helping the silver haired man in the task of soothing the girl and attempting to figure out what had gone wrong. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't say that looking at that boy was like seeing her brother again. Except for his hair, it was Roxas. Roxas who had been snatched away from her and now the gods were tormenting her with his doppelganger? Naminé suddenly regretted wishing for any alteration in her routine. Normal and boring was safe after all. The men clucking over her like zealous mother hens parted slightly to walk her to her room. Sora was stood there, eyes a mix of confusion, worry and hurt. Naminé let out a burble of sound, halfway between a manic laugh and a distraught sob. It only escalated from there. After two hours of gentle coaxing and soft words, Luxord and Riku managed to get Naminé to calm down enough to settle into bed. She knew that if she didn't halt the manic sounds escaping her, they would sedate her, lock her away, and force Sora to care for her until she simply became accustomed to seeing him. Until the time came that she wouldn't be able to picture Roxas without Sora getting in the way of his memories. Naminé forced her vocal chords to tighten and stopped herself uttering any noise. She played along, allowing her body to become slack and plaint, played the good little girl and climbed, docile, into bed and even managed to force a timid smile at the relieved looking men. Her mind, however, whirred. She had to get out, to remove herself from the presence of the interloper. She couldn't escape if they felt the need to set a watch over her, so she'd made them think she was OK once more. Grieving but stable. They were wrong, but Naminé had learnt it was best to hide her inner turmoil from the kind carers.

If she were lucky, Naminé would have an hour in which she would need to escape the building, cross the bridge and hide herself in the surrounding wilderness before she was missed. Regretting the fact she had so little time, Naminé leapt from her bed in her flimsy pyjamas at nine when everyone else was occupied with supper, loose fitting large t-shirt with a picture of piglet and long pink shorts reaching just below her knees. The 'house' was always warm, Naminé was surprised by the weather as she snuck out of the door, squinting against the wind driven rain. Keeping her time constraints in mind, the girl did not even pause to consider returning to grab her wellington boots and an autumn coat to lend at least some protection. Instead she flitted amongst the shadows, aiming for the bridge and, upon reaching it, waited for a particularly large cloud to obscure the thin moon, taking comfort in the darkness as she fled her prison and the spectre of the almost Roxas. She tucked her arms close to her body as the wind began driving snow against her along with the rain. She scowled, if it were cold enough for snow, then why was it still raining? Her teeth chattered despite her attempts to clench them tight and she had long since lost feeling in her feet. Only the occasional sensation of fleeting warmth let her know they were in fact still there and most likely being cut to ribbons as she ran, faster and faster as the sirens started up behind her. Her feet would have to be forgotten for now, she had to hide. The winding road she was currently travelling would soon be unsafe, so the girl left it and entered the dark woods that hugged the track. She ghosted through the vegetation, avoiding brambles and hopping over larger mud puddles, trying to preserve her feet for as long as possible. She'd been found missing sooner than she'd planned, but she'd also gotten farther than she'd hoped in the time she'd had. Surely now she was across the bridge, she was safe. Naminé yelped as she darted halfway across a clearing in the middle of a thicket whilst not paying close attention. She stumbled to a halt before a small hut, its wooden walls reminding her of the tree house she and Roxas had built once, when they were smaller. A whimpering sound tickled her ears and the girl suddenly felt lost and alone. No longer angry or grief maddened, Naminé circled the hut cautiously, eyeing it for any signs of life before tentatively tugging at the door handle and slowly slipping inside.

If it were possible, the hut's interior was colder than outside. Naminé's teeth chattered to themselves as she hunted around in the dark, bumping off of furniture and the walls like a moth trapped in a glass container until she banged her head against the corner of something sharp and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Too tired and cold to even begin thinking of what she should do, Naminé shuffled around until she was laying on something deliciously soft and warm under her cold limbs and sighed. She'd stay here for now, until she warmed up. And then she could go and see Roxas, tell him about the boy who looked like him, tell him she was sorry for not hurrying to him as soon as she knew he'd been hurt. Curling up in the foetal position, Naminé drifted towards sleep. Before she was certain she'd actually fallen into slumber, a repetitive thumping noise roused the girl interspersed with scraping. Blue eyes fluttered open and focussed on loosely fisted hands resting nearby. She snorted in slight amusement wondering why someone would leave a doll beside her. The hands were a waxy pale colour and settled together as if the doll was positioned to imitate prayer. Smiling at the hands dreamily, Naminé realised her face hurt slightly but didn't pay it much attention. She was sleepy and the noise had stopped. With a soft sigh she let her eyes drift closed and sought out the warmth of sleep once more.

* * *

**A.N** – Originally I intended to make this story all one chapter, but thought a change of perspective was in need, so the next chapter is from a guy's POV. I won't say who just yet, hopefully you'll be able to figure it out! Reviews make me a happy person!

_**Dreamy xxx**_


	2. Healing

**A.N - **heh, no reviews. Oh well, I know it's not very good, but I think this chapter's cuter! :)

**Disclaimer - **I don't own these characters. Nor am I making any money for my babble! lol

* * *

Stamping the excess snow from his boots and scraping the soles of mud, the man stretched up tall and sighed contentedly before swiftly removing his shoes and leaping into his home. Scowling to himself about his lack of central heating he meandered his way into the kitchen in the dark, lit the stove and went out back to kick start the little power generator before returning inside and turning on the lights. Filling the kettle and placing it on the hob, the man entered his front room with the intention of lighting the fire and helping the room warm up. However, as he stepped through the doorway, he was met by an unexpected sight. Curled up almost into a ball was a girl, blonde hair clinging damp to her wind and snow reddened face. The most concerning thing though were her hands and feet. The girl was wearing soaking wet pyjamas that left little to the imagination, but the man's attention was focussed on the waxen quality of her extremities. Biting his bottom lip in concern, the man recalled the sirens from Destiny Islands and knew without a shadow of a doubt that the little waif in his front room was the cause. Who else would be out in such weather with such little protection? Very gently scooping the girl into his arms and wrapping her in his hastily shrugged out of warm winter coat, he carried her upstairs, into his bedroom and laid her softly on the bed. Disappearing into the adjoining bathroom he started running the hot water. Whilst waiting for the heater to kick in, he turned on the space heater in his room and snatched up his mobile phone which would hopefully work in the weather. After a few attempts he snarled something at the device in his hand and rooted around for an old radio. After messing around with it for a while, he finally managed to get a response from someone.

"HELLO? MARLY? THE STORM...THE STORM IS MAKING IT ALL STATICY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" came a very loud, if broken up and static shrouded voice. Wincing and shooting the girl a concerned glance, the man pressed a button to answer before the person on the other end had chance to try speaking again.

"Uh, Luxord?" he asked hesitantly, bracing himself for...

"MARLY! WE HAVEN'T USED THESE IN AGES! WHAT'S UP!" ...that, that would be the reason he had buried his radio under layers of papers and blankets in the chest at the foot of his bed.

"Lux, I think I've found your run away."

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT NAMI?" Luxor's voice had managed to get louder if that was even possible.

"Blonde? You know what, it doesn't matter, I think...Well, Lox, the little thing's got frost bite and she's soaking wet in her pyjamas!"

"OH MY G...Marluxia, you've gotta get her warm. You remember..." Luxord's panic made him speak in normal tones, although much faster than before.

"Yes, I remember what I need to do. But you'd better get help out here ASAP. I may be trained as a nurse, but it's been a while. I'll do my best for her. I gotta go. Be quick Lux. Over." Tossing the radio down, Marluxia dashed into the bathroom, put the plug into the bath and returned to the girl. She was still sleeping and remained that way as he peeled off her wet clothing carefully. He frowned but wrapped a blanket around her as he returned to the bath and checked the water's temperature with his elbow. Satisfied that it wasn't too hot or cold, Marluxia returned to Naminé and scooped her up before gently depositing her into the tub.

The girl stirred restlessly, fingers clenching in discomfort, no doubt feeling painful as the warm blood began warming the thawed flesh. Her face contorted into a little pout as she wrinkled her nose in distaste and tried to move. When her vague motions resulted in nothing more than a slight shift in her weight, Naminé's eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings in obvious confusion. Letting out a small grumble which, although he was in professional nurse mode, Marluxia had to at least admit to himself was adorable, the girl wriggled again and took in her cocoon of blankets and frowned in confusion. The last thing she remembered was getting out of the wind and rain and snow. And then, she'd been dreaming of Roxas who kept turning into _that boy_ and of dolls praying. Rubbing one eye sleepily, the girl's eyes finally drifted closer to the man sat in the corner of the room in a rocking chair and widened. "Good morning sweet pea." He said, smiling at the girl's shocked expression as his voice didn't fit what she'd expected. After all, he had bright blue eyes, darker than hers, and dusky pink hair which feathered around his face. This created a very feminine image, or at least led one to presume the man to be one of those simpering stereotypical gay men that really probably didn't exist in the real world. But when Marluxia spoke he dispelled such assumptions with the deep, warm tones of his voice. And how he'd called her 'sweet pea', unlike when Luxord called her by such pet names, didn't seem so affectionate, but simply like a name he was used to using. Whilst trying to figure the man out, Naminé managed to struggle into a sitting position. "You know, it's not a good idea to go waltzing around in a storm, you nearly lost your hands to the cold and your feet are in pretty bad shape. I bandaged them up as best I could last night, but I'll need to do it again in a bit. Anyway, are you hungry?" Smirking slightly at the girl's hesitant nod, Marluxia promptly scooped her into his arms, blankets and all.

Marluxia set about making up some porridge for himself and the girl, humming contentedly as he watched her wriggling from the corner of his eye. Naminé had been unceremoniously plopped down into a large arm chair sat at the head of his small dining table. She'd proceeded to huff and puff indignantly as she struggled to disentangle herself from her blankets and gazed at herself in shock as she realised she'd been bundled into two blankets and at least three layers of large men's clothes. Quirking a golden eyebrow at the man, she lowered her eyes and mumbled a thanks as he placed a bowl of hot porridge before her and then pulled a wooden chair up to join her at the table. Urging her to eat with an encouraging waggle of his spoon, Marluxia began eating before he answered that silent question. "Layers help warm you up because the air trapped between them helps insulate your body heat. You were pretty much an ice cube when I found you last night." Glancing out of the window, Marluxia sighed mournfully at the layer of dirty slush covering the ground. "My poor plants took quite a battering last night too. I'm going to have to shovel the paths soon...but then I'll be able to tend to my babies." Naminé swallowed her mouthful of porridge before looking at the pink haired man curiously.

"Your babies?" she asked shyly.

"Yep. I love gardening; it relaxes me and brings both joy and pride. I have a greenhouse full of plants which are still flowering. I'm trying to breed some new varieties, but it takes time and patience." Naminé's adorable little face showed both the light of interest and a haze of doubt.

"Isn't that difficult? How do you know which ones would make good ... babies...?" the girl queried. Marluxia smiled widely, poked around under the table out of sight to ensure the little radio he'd hidden was still transmitting, and launched into a rigorous conversation with the girl about the joys of gardening.

Outside, sat in a car with its heater running at the highest level possible, Riku and Luxord were listening wide eyed to Naminé interacting with Marluxia. The three men had been friends for years and all had applied to work at Destiny Islands together. Where Riku found the place to his liking and Luxord revelled in helping people, Marluxia had struggled with the pain the patients experienced and had asked to be given the job of tending the gardens. Back then the gardens had been little more than a tangle of weeds and paths. The pink haired man put too much energy and invested too much emotion into his patients and it made him ill, but the devotion he lavished on his plants showed as the gardens began to thrive with colour and life. He'd even taken time off to take a course in Horticultural Therapy, but no one had ever shown any interest in his offered sessions and he'd given up. Hearing Naminé talking animatedly about stamen and pollen and different soil types, Riku was reminded of her early fascination with the gardens. Luxord was nearly in tears to hear the girl sounding back to normal and was wondering what it was about Sora that had nearly caused a mental breakdown in the girl. She'd met a great deal of people at Destiny Islands and had befriended a great many, even those who appeared intimidating like Xigbar. And then, all it took was one little angel faced lad to rip her fragile composure to shreds. Luxord couldn't understand it; Sora was a bright and cheerful personality, sweet and endlessly energetic, full of optimism. He really could not see what had so threatened or scared Naminé upon seeing him. Perhaps he was a trigger for a memory, the colour of his eyes or hair linked in her mind with a painful recollection. Whatever the reason, Sora had driven the girl to running away through no fault of his own and, had she not found Marluxia's cabin, she would have been found with limbs blackened from frostbite and likely dead from the exposure to the elements.

Inside the cabin, Marluxia's voice slipped into a comfortable silence. "So, I can't help but wonder why you were out in the weather last night in only your PJ's, cute as they are." Naminé froze, hand half lifted to reach out to her mug of tea. Luxord and Riku held their breath, silently berating Marluxia for his badly timed question. The pink haired man showed no change, his posture was relaxed, his expression showing light concern and his body language showing no tension, no threat, just simple curiosity. After a few minutes silence, Marluxia smiled gently. "It's ok, you don't have to answer. I was being a bit nosey I guess. I'm just worried about...well, if something bad happened...I'm here if you need to talk or get away. Okay?" Naminé's clear blue eyes rose to meet Marluxia's and slowly she relaxed a bit.

"No..." Those listening in the car inched towards the radio, astonished that their friend could draw the girl out where they themselves would have made her retreat into a shell. "I..." the girl seemed to be struggling for words, but one glance at Marluxia's patient expression unlocked a dam inside her. "My brother died. He...he was my twin and I _knew_ that something had happened to him. I _knew_ and if I had just gotten to him _faster_ he wouldn't have died. He'd have been able to be saved and it was _my fault_! And, I couldn't cry! I was so sad, upset...I felt like a part of me had been torn away, something important, but somehow I was still alive. But I couldn't cry. So, I stopped talking and I didn't want to eat because it _hurt_, everything reminded me of Roxas. His favourite shoes, a hat hung by the door, the sound of a skateboard, things he liked to eat, the smell of sea salt ice cream, that specific shade of blue... I couldn't deal with it, and so I tried to lock myself away, to walk through the world without really interacting with it. But I was getting ill because of it, not eating properly.

"So they sent me away to a place that didn't remind me so much of Roxas and I could start seeing the world around me again. And these people were so nice, and helped me start living again, but I still couldn't cry. And then..." the girl's voice broke slightly but she continued her pouring out of words, finally having found someone she could share with. "And then someone new arrived and at first, I saw Roxas. But he wasn't Roxy, he was different, but the same in so many ways. He came and smashed my new life up with a big smile and these _eyes_, Roxas' eyes. As if nothing was wrong. He made everything hurt thirteen times harder than it did before and...I just _couldn't_." Naminé didn't realise that she had been crying until that point when a huge sob tore out from her small body, she seemed shocked at the sound and clutched her arms around her ribs in an attempt to quell the sensation that she was breaking apart. And then another, stronger pair of arms was there, helping her hold on as she cried into a warm chest that smelled of sweet peas and roses. Slowly she loosened her clamping hold on her rib cage and hesitantly clutched the fabric of the man's shirt, trusting him to hold her together. And he did, using one arm to hold her tight and the other to gently rub soothing circles on her upper back, occasionally trailing languid fingers through her hair and softly massaging tiny circles across her scalp until her sobbing turned into quiet cries and then subsided into the occasional hiccup. And finally she pulled back enough to look up at the man who had helped her grieve and he smiled down at her with a fond and marvelling expression. Movement behind Marluxia drew Naminé's gaze and she had to giggle slightly at the sight of Riku trying to support Luxord's weight as the larger man practically melted into a puddle of goo at the sight which had greeted them when they entered the room.

Following these events a few changes came to pass. First of all a new security system was set up which would activate an alarm were a door opened after curfew. Naminé returned to Destiny Islands along with Marluxia who locked up his cabin and moved back into a staff apartment. Sora was assigned to care for a similarly bouncy girl named Selphie in a different house. And Marluxia became Naminé's carer. Any given day would find them either in the gardens or the huge greenhouses. And as time passed, seeing Naminé eating healthily and anticipating the move to an apartment of her own, the pair was occasionally to be found in the recreational room, painting and drawing or making their own flower pots at the clay tables. The change in Naminé was remarkable. She asked her parents to bring her a photo of Roxas to keep on her bedside table, she apologised for the trouble she'd caused them and didn't draw away when they hugged her. They began thinking about colours for Naminé's apartment, talking about how certain colour would bring in light and what psychological effect they could have. Naminé seemed slightly reluctant to talk colours, but Marluxia slowly managed to draw her into conversation until she blurted out, "If we're going shopping for paint, we should get some for your apartment too." The pink haired man blinked slowly and then furrowed his brow.

"Why does my apartment need painting?" he asked. Naminé laughed.

"Marly! It's all _white_!" The man's expression turned defensive.

"I like white." He stated and turned his attention back to the colour cards he was holding.

"No you don't. You don't even like having white flowers planted in the garden. One of the main reasons you're breeding new varieties is so you can convince the white flowers at least to have a splash of colour in them!" Naminé's voice was high and incredulous before melting into laughter at Marluxia's abashed expression.

"Okay, we'll get some paint for me too. Hmm, although...I know I said we could go today but I think I'll need some time to think about colour combinations, I hope you don't mind." Naminé's expression registered slight hope.

"Oh, not at all! Take all the time you need!" Marluxia's expression took on a triumphant gleam and Naminé realised she'd made a mistake.

"Alright missy, spill it. Why aren't you excited about getting your apartment? It mean's Riku trusts you and that you're learning coping mechanisms." Marluxia was very confused by the girl's unenthusiastic attitude. She drew in a deep breath and tried to put her feelings into words.

"It's just, I've...The only space that was ever just mine is my room here. All my life, I never had to spend time alone, I had Roxy growing up and I shared a room with Kairi. And here, I really just slept in my room, Luxord and Xigbar were with me nearly the rest of the day. And now I'm faced with my own little house, and I'll be by myself for meals unless I invite someone to join me. And, Marluxia, I really don't think I'm ready to spend so much time alone." She bowed her head, looking embarrassed by her confession. The man, unbeknownst to Naminé, had lit up with a big smile and swiftly scooped the girl into a crushing hug and waggled her around like a rag doll in his exuberant affection, causing her to laugh and choke at the lack of oxygen reaching her crushed lungs. When he finally released the girl, Marluxia was beaming.

"Well, I'll talk to Riku. There's a small group going paint shopping on Wednesday. Do you think we can plan my apartment out by then?" Naminé smiled and nodded before pulling the piles of paint cards and a huge pad of paper towards them before leaping off to collect pens pencils and a ruler. Plunking down beside a bemused Marluxia, Naminé fell to interior designing his home. For someone who had been so reluctant to discuss her own decorating, Naminé was a whirling dervish when it came to sketching out Marluxia's rooms and discussing his preferred colour combinations. Before they knew it, word had gotten around about Naminé's enthusiastic planning and those who were going on the paint shopping trip had gathered about the girl and her carer to beg her help in decorating _their _rooms. Smiling pleasantly, Naminé gladly sat with the four patients, one by one, and helped them to decide on colour schemes.

The last man to ask her help caught her attention immediately. His striking green eyes glowed in excitement as he perched on the edge of the table and scanned the paint colour charts before snatching up various shades of red, black and orange before plunking them down before the little blonde. "I like fire." He declared loudly and then cringed when he noticed his carer frowning out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, the colours, they're nice. And the warmth. Not lighting things on fire. Nope, I don't like setting Larxene's tampons on fire and flinging them around my head or anything!" Naminé gaped openly at the man who, noticing this, attempted to fold himself into a smaller space to appear less scary. "So, can we paint my apartment these colours?" he asked softly. Naminé examined his meek expression and brilliant red spiky hair before patting his hand and flashing him a reassuring smile. The effect was immediate, his whole being lighting up, eyes shining and lips pulling into a smile. He scuffled his chair across so he could sit right beside Naminé and leant his head against her shoulder. "Oh!" he exclaimed right into the girl's ear making her flinch. "Sorry." He whispered. "My name's Axel. And you're Naminé." He declared happily in a low murmur.

"Axel?" she questioned, surprised the man, well, more adolescent, knew her name.

"Yep. A-X-E-L, got it memorised?" Naminé giggled and nodded. Axel's face crumpled sadly. "I knew Roxy; he was my best friend when we were little kids. He taught me to skateboard and roller blade, but I had to move away and now I can't visit him anymore." Naminé's eyes filled with tears and her heart broke at the despair, sorrow and pain in Axel's expression. She wrapped her arms around his skinny frame and let him cry softly on her shoulder. "I was so excited when I found out I was moving back here, and then...he was gone. That's why I started setting things on fire. I thought if Roxas could see them, he'd know I was thinking about him." Naminé gulped back tears and ran soothing circles across the boy's back.

"Roxas knows you're thinking of him Axel. I know he thinks about you a lot, ever since you left, he used to tell me about his friend, the red hedgehog." Axel let out a tearful chuckle and sighed.

"We used to say I was Knuckles and he was Tails. You know, from Sonic?" Naminé smiled and nodded before gently guiding the redhead's attention to the colours of his apartment.

In an hour the two patients were still sat pouring over the colour swatches, Naminé's bell like laughter pealing around the room as Marluxia and Axel's carer Larxene sat and chattered. "Axel! We can't paint your living room black! It'll be too dark! And, no, we can't do it to the kitchen either...for the same reason!"

"That's what lights are for!" Axel explained energetically.

"But you'll have to have your lights on ALL the time!" she tried again. After a few seconds thought for a response, Axel pouted.

"What about the bathroom?" Naminé shook her head.

"I've got an idea. We'll have some black in your bedroom." Axel scowled unhappily, lower lip struggling to touch the floor in his monster pout.

"But I wanted my bedroom to be RED!" he whined. From across the room, Larxene cackled.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so patient with Axel." She confided in Marluxia who beamed at his charge.

"Well...Oh! I know how about we paint your bedroom black..." Axel pulled a face but Naminé covered his lips with one finger. "...wait a sec. We paint it black and I'll paint flames around it." The girl grinned at the awed expression on Axel's face. He was so pleased by the idea that, although his mouth moved to shape words, no sounds came out. "And we could paint the living room a light...cream and coffee colour and the kitchen could be a nice pale orange. And the bathroom...mmm, maybe blue?" Axel vehemently shook his head. "Okay..." Naminé noticed the purple colour of the boy's wierd upside down teardrop tattoos. "Purple?" Axel's expression formed a blissful smile and he planted a quick, happy kiss on the girl's suddenly pink cheek.

"Nami! You're AWESOME!" he crowed happily, picking out the shades of the colours she'd suggested and periodically nuzzling his cheek against her arm gazing at her with a puppy like adoration.

The painting trip wasn't particularly eventful, though Naminé emerged from it glowing with happiness at the amount of attention she'd been given, people asking her opinion and advice. She allowed both Axel and Marluxia to paint their rooms mostly alone, only joining them when they asked her help. Naminé was inspired to paint, not on request, but of her own choice. So while the boys painted the walls, Naminé sat at an easel in the recreation room and painted, hiding her work from everyone. After spending a morning painting lilies in Marluxia's living room, forget-me-nots in the bathroom and roses in his bedroom, Naminé kicked Axel from his apartment and spent a happy few hours painting intricate flames licking up his bedroom walls. She'd bought multiple small pots of paint in reds, oranges, yellows and metallic golds with a tiny tester pot of both blue and white. Axel had been forbidden to look into her shopping bag and was excited to see what Axel's reaction would be. Axel, Naminé, Marluxia and Larxene all ate dinner in the canteen; everyone was amused by Axel's prodding the girl for details about his bedroom. The little blonde just grinned at him and said that he 'would see'. Following their meal, Larxene dragged Axel off to the shower rooms where they'd be for at least an hour since the redhead vehemently detested water, he didn't even like to drink it. Larxene would shove him into the wet room style shower and then she and a tall, large man who acted as the muscle around Riku's house would stand in front of the door to ensure he actually washed. Naminé rushed out of the canteen, tailed by a curious Marluxia. When the pink haired man caught up with the girl, she was delicately adding a few last touches to her completed painting. The man gasped at the work of art and she turned with a sad smile. "It's for Axel. Would you help me frame it once it dries?" she said softly.

The redhead was thrilled with his bedroom. His eyes lit up brightly and he bounced around, touching tentative fingertips to the flames. One part of the wall drew his attention. "Nami, why do the flames kinda make a big heart behind the bed?" he asked, confused. The blonde smiled.

"Because, that bit of wall is to hang something on." She explained and, in response to Axel's confused expression, she handed over the wrapped picture frame. Cautiously drawing off the covering cloth, Axel unveiled the painting and let out a soft gasp.

"Roxas." His voice felt thick with emotion. The painting showed a sunset as if seen from a great height, the fiery colours painting the sky pink and the clouds in red and gold. The figure standing before the gorgeous sunset was delicate. His brilliant blue eyes drew the viewer's attention. They were sad, longing ane tugged affectionate, gazing towards the viewer with an intensity that seemed alive. He was dressed simply, odd grey trousers with a dark contrast at the top. He wore a small white jacket with checkerboard patterning and red collar over a simple black top with a zipped adorned with an X shaped pendant. Over all this he wore a long black leather coat with its hood down. The boy's hair was similarly coloured to Naminé's but spiked all curving in one general direction, around one wrist was a black and white wristband and her wore two rings on his left hand, one white and one black. Rising out behind him, seeming to glow with silvery light were two feathered white wings. Despite the beautiful backdrop, the boy wasn't lit by warm colours, but rather appeared to reflect light from another world, soft and silver like starlight or moonlight reflected off of water. Axel gazed down at the painting, one tear slowly dripping onto the glass of the frame. After absorbing the whole thing for a few minutes, he reverently stepped onto the bed and hung the painting above it before pausing one moment longer. Smiling at the image, Axel leapt off of the bed and scooped Naminé into his arms, snuffling against her neck and murmuring his thanks over and over again. The girl smiled up at the painting of her brother and knew that she had finally come to terms with his death. Yes, she would always be sad, but she could now look back on their lives and be glad to have known him rather than being driven into paralysing pain.

* * *

**A.N - **Just a little epilogue left to go now :) **_Dreamy xxx_**


	3. Remembrance

**A.N -** Heh, a title change and an epilogue later, I'm finished with this random fic. It all started with me wondering what kind of relationship Marly and Nami would have, you know, if Marluxia wasn't the bad guy. lol.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything except my convoluted little brain and the ideas it spews forth!

* * *

Two years later, Naminé was adding some more metallic paint over the flames in Axel's room, they'd faded slightly. The redhead leant against the doorframe, watching her quietly for a while. "You know Naminé; I could have done it myself." He drawled. The young woman smirked over her shoulder at the man.

"Axel, if I'd let you do it, you'd have painted all of it in red mixed with gold." The redhead pouted before laughing and shrugging in acquiesce.

"Yeah, probably. So, how's you and Marly?" Naminé paused in her work for a second.

"He asked me to move back here. He says that more and more people are interested in horticultural and art therapy. He thinks we'll be able to help more patients if I don't have to travel so far."

"Wait...did he ask you to move _here_, or in with him?" Naminé shrugged and continued to paint quietly. Axel scowled. "I'll be back in a bit Nami."

"Kay." She responded, saluting with her paint brush as Axel smiled and left. The redhead was not best impressed with his friend. When he had been discharged from Destiny Islands, Axel had asked if he could be trained as a carer so he could stay. Although it was an unusual request, Axel had been put through his year's intensive training and had even convinced Riku to let him stay in the apartment he'd had as a patient. Naminé had left a few weeks after presenting Axel with his prized possession, the painting still kept in immaculate condition above his bed. She had trained in horticultural and art therapy and returned every day to Destiny Islands to hold classes with Marluxia in the morning, gardening with the patients and spent the afternoon teaching art as a coping mechanism. Axel knew that Marluxia had grown very fond of the petite blonde and had been under the impression that the pink haired man was going to ask Naminé to move into his apartment with him. The staff apartments had two double bedrooms so that they could have a family if they so wished. Not many of the staff members did, their work became their lives, their patients their family. But Axel had been certain that Marluxia had been talking about readying his spare bedroom for Naminé. Knocking at his friend's door, Axel was greeted by a paint spattered Marluxia who grinned amiably at his friend.

"Axel! You've gotta see Lux, I've got him painting clouds on Nami ceiling! He looks so _cute_ concentrating and with white speckles in his hair!" Axel found himself dragged into the apartment, shaking his head.

"Marly, you sounded distinctly gay say that Luxord is cute right there. But, that's not why I'm here." He pulled his friend to a halt. "Have you asked Naminé to move in with you?" Marluxia frowned back at Axel.

"Of course I have! She said yes, otherwise I wouldn't be painting her room! Why do you ask?"

"She...I asked her about it earlier, and she didn't seem to know what was going on. I mean, she told me that you'd asked her to move here but didn't know if you wanted her to live with you or just here in general." Marluxia gawked at the redhead.

"But, we've been going out for months...and I, I _asked _her...Axel! What am I going to do?" Patting his friend's back soothingly, Axel thought rapidly before coming up with a perfect solution.

"Look, we get her room finished and tonight, you take her out to dinner and give her a key to your apartment and ask her to move in with you. Then, if she says yes, you can bring her back and show her the room! It'll be super romantic." Axel was beaming, but Marluxia looked horrified.

"Axel, I can't have the room finished by tonight!" he screeched, tugging his friend to the door of the spare bedroom.

"Why ever not? It'll take two hours at the very most; it's not a _big_ bedroo...oh." Axel had been propelled into the room and was greeted by an amusing if daunting sight. The redhead hadn't really registered what Marluxia had said Luxord was painting, other than the fact it was the ceiling. The blond nurse was indeed painting fluffy white clouds on the ceiling that showed the sky progressing from dawn to night from one corner to the one diagonally opposite. Riku was crouched on the floor painting the grass on the 'dawn' side of the room with hundreds of the tiny flower that Naminé loved. Forget-me-nots. It was clear that Marluxia had been painting sunflowers and roses in the main 'daytime' part of the room. The part of the room was painted with the outline of a large tree standing against the dark sky. Axel frowned. "Okay boys. We've gotta get this room finished by the time Marly and Nami get back from dinner. He'll draw it out as long as he can. I'll get changed into some better clothes for painting and I gotta do something real quick, but I'll be back and I'll paint the tree and possibly bring some help!" with that parting speech, Axel spun about and dashed out of the apartment.

When Axel returned he was carrying two shopping bags and followed by a man and a woman. Cid was an awesome handyman and quite willing to do the redhead a favour, even if it meant painting. Aerith loved flowers and was talented at making unique jewellery. Axel grinned, introduced his two 'littler helpers' and passed one of his bags to Aerith who smiled and started to set up a peculiar set of tools and contraptions on Marluxia's dining table. The pink haired man quirked an eyebrow but got shuffled back into the spare room by a grinning Axel. "It's a surprise." Was all he said before handing his second shopping bag to Cid. The older man smiled contentedly and immediately started drilling tiny pinprick holes into the ceiling. Marluxia gaped but got shoved back to his painting by an insistent Axel who then turned to painting the tree. By the time Marluxia needed to get ready to go out to collect Naminé from her art class, the majority of the block painting had been completed. Marluxia had painted the daytime flowers and Riku was currently painting more forget-me-nots across the daytime part of the room. Axel was adding tiny details to the tree and Cid was sticking glow in the dark star stickers amongst the tiny fibre-optic lights in the 'night sky' that was also meant to imitate stars. Just before Marluxia left, Axel went to check on Aerith who was adding the finishing touches to a self made necklace. Axel had taken the time to pluck the most perfect blooms from one of Marluxia's forget-me-not plants and had asked Aerith if she could make them into jewellery. The flowers meant a lot to Naminé, having been Roxas' favourite and reminding her of his eyes. Aerith had spent the afternoon drying and preserving the little flowers and then forming them into a matching set of earrings, bracelet and necklace. The earrings and bracelet were made up of little rounded glass cubes which contained the little flowers. They were connected by silver links and the earrings also had little silver bells attached. The necklace had a large glass heart shaped pendant filled with smaller silver wire hearts which in turn framed gathered forget-me-nots. Marluxia's eyes fogged over. He whispered his thanks and clasped the jewellery box in his hands, looking down at the jewellery and the key which Aerith had painted white with tiny forget-me-nots.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. Naminé will love them. Oh, thank you so much!" Marluxia hugged everyone in turn, careful to keep paint from his clothes, before leaving to collect Naminé for dinner.

"Don't forget to phone when you're on your way back!" Axel called after him and then returned to the room to finish the painting.

Naminé looked adorable in her little white sundress and she seemed happy as they sat and chatted over dinner. But she obviously knew something was bothering Marluxia and by the time their dessert arrived she found she couldn't remain silent about it any longer. "Marly? Are you ok?" she asked hesitantly. The man looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Ye-eah, I just...wanted to ask you something." Naminé blinked.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked, oblivious to the small collection of waiters standing nearby placing bets on whether the man was about to propose or inform the girl that he was gay.

"Well, you know I asked you to move back to the Islands?" he started warily, receiving a nod in response. "Well, when I said that...urgh, I feel so stupid. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear at the time...but Nami, I want to know...um." Marluxia was nervous, causing Naminé to worry since the confident man was _never_ nervous. He sucked down a deep breath before smiling at her waveringly. "Naminé, I would like it very much if you would move in with me." He finally managed to explain, glancing up at the girl opposite him from under his hair. Across the room the waiters had all lost the bet, but stood waiting to hear the response.

"You...want me to move into your apartment?" she asked slowly, receiving a tiny nod from Marluxia.

"Uhm, yes. You can have the...the spare bedroom. And, like, bring your things from your parent's house and...I'll make room for you...and I'll stop leaving the toilet seat up and stuff." The poor man was wringing his hands anxiously but was distracted by Naminé's giggles.

"I'd like to move in with you very much." She said softly and smiled as Marluxia looked at her with a brilliant, beaming grin and slid the jewellery box across to her. The waiters all drew in a collective breath in anticipation; maybe this was a marriage proposal after all! Naminé opened the box, which was far too large to contain an engagement ring. She sucked in a surprised gasp at the contents and scuttled around the table to hug Marluxia and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Marly, they're lovely! I'll wear them always. Thank you so much!"

When they arrived back at the apartment, Naminé was wearing her new jewellery and appreciating the pure tones of the tiny bells in her earrings. She happily used her new key to unlock the door and stepped inside the dark room, nose crinkling at the faint scent of paint. She turned to Marluxia with a small frown and quirked an eyebrow at the responding smile. The man led Naminé to the white bedroom door which now had her name painted on it in swirling dark blue print, surrounded by little forget-me-nots. Upon opening the door and flicking the switch, the couple let out a simultaneous gasp. Since Marluxia had left, the room had been transformed. Cid had installed up lighting at the dawn side of the room which projected the watery colours of early sunrise up the wall with no visible source. The main light of the room was a paper globe with a distinctly cheerful yellow light emitting from it. The most striking part of the room, however, was the night time side. The sky was filled with pinprick lights twinkling like stars and interspersed with stylized glow in the dark star stickers. The tree stretched across the wall surrounded by glowing fireflies and sparkling fairies dancing about the branches. Cid had somehow installed little LED lights to create the dancing fae and more fibre-optics for the lightning bugs. They were a part of the wall, not simply stuck to it. Naminé didn't know what to say. She turned to Marluxia with an astonished 'o' shaped mouth and asked, "How?"

"I had a little, well, a LOT of help." Marluxia explained. As if on cue, Axel, Riku, Luxord, Cid and Aerith spilled out of Marluxia's bedroom and bestowed hugs and kisses and exclamations of how wonderful everything was before leaving the couple to themselves. Naminé couldn't stay that night, the paint in the room still wet and not having any furniture. However, the next day, Marluxia and Axel would arrive at her parent's house to help her pack and then go shopping for new furniture.

Naminé had come a long way in about three years. She still missed Roxas, but she knew she'd never forget him. No longer did she rely on her brother to be there for her. She'd made new friends, had a job that let her help people and do two of the things she loved most. And now she was moving out of her parents' house and in with her boyfriend. Life was full of twists and turns, hardships and bumps in the road. But it could also be filled with light and laughter, joy and love. She'd grown as a person if the years since Roxas had died; she'd learnt a lot and was now facing the world as an adult. Maybe all things did happen for a reason. Roxas' death was the thing Naminé needed to stop living in her brother's shadow and come into her own. She thought it was cruel that her brother had possibly had to die for her to learn to live, but she also had no doubts that Roxas was happy where he was, watching over his friends and family, simply asking that they never forget him. And Naminé didn't intend to.

* * *

**A.N - **I know it started out a bit rocky, but I am actually rather pleased with the ending of this story. I might read over it tomorrow and decide I hate it, but right now I'm happy with it! Let me know your thoughts, I'm not actually certain if anyone's read this story yet, but if you do, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **_Dreamy xxx_**


End file.
